Tamotsu Yoshiyuki
| previous occupation = | team =Team Akimitsu Sage Generals | previous team = | partner = | previous partner =Nisshō | family = | clan =TBD | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy =12 | chunin = | jonin =15 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Shihōmyaku | kekkeitota = Totsujoihen | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can chakra | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release | statistics = | jutsu = Ajisukitakahikone Amenokurado Amenooshikorowake Anakashikone Chakra Threads Four Red Yang Formation Keshinmetchi Kuninotokotachi Living Blood Pulse: Fleeting Thorns of the Crimson Rose Living Blood Pulse: Tide-Flowing Jewel of the Demon Mountain Hell Living Body Pulse: Cursed Reflection of the Full Moon Living Body Pulse: Immutable Karma King Living Cell Pulse: Stem Cell Clone Technique Living Essence Pulse: Quintessence of Self-Destruction Living Meridian Pulse: Earth Repository of a Thousand Forms Living Meridian Pulse: Eight Great Dragon Kings of the Lotus Sutra Living Meridian Pulse: Gateway of the Akanishtha Heaven Living Meridian Pulse: Nativity of Living Chakra Living Meridian Pulse: World Meridian Array Living Nerve Pulse: Stagnation of the Form Realm Living Soul Pulse: Sacred Jade Rabbit Spirit Migration Ōikazuchi Ōkamizumi Omodaru Onogoroshima Shukketsuten Tenpenchiisetsu Toyokumono Umashiashikabihikoji Wazurainoushi Whole Body Fist Catastrophism Fist Yasomagatsuhi Yomidonisayarimasuōkami Yomotsushikome | tools =Katana Kunai Shōdō Shuriken Sōmokuroku }} "The sin is not in being outmatched but in failing to recognize it." Tamotsu Yoshiyuki (保由悠季, Yoshiyuki Tamotsu) is a famed of Sekaijiku, Yōshigakure and a member of Team Akimitsu. Known for his unrivaled use of the Shihōmyaku , his is a true force to be reckoned with, able to hold his own against seemingly any opponent. Because of this, by his mid-teens Tamotsu had earned the moniker Tamotsu of the Superior Manifested Body (勝応身の保由, Shōōjin no Tamotsu) due to his genius and highly extreme combat prowess. Added with his historical knowledge and its use in battle, he earned the moniker Cartographer of the World's Chronicles (製図家界記, Seizukakaiki). Background ??? Unknown Arc Time Keeper Arc My Brothers Keeper - Part I Appearance Personality Abilities Physiology As a wielder of the Shihōmyaku, Tamotsu possesses physiology similar but astoundingly different from traditional humans. Possessing a body composed of specialized undifferentiated cells referred to as Totipotent Cells (全能性, Zennōseihō; All-Ability Cells), Tamotsu's cells actively recreate all needed systems of the body, such as bone, muscle, nerves, organs, skins, etc. This not only keeps Tamotsu within a constant prime state of being, but makes him due to a lack of a . As a result of his superior physiology, he casually displays traits considered superhuman even for the likes of highly trained and capable shinobi. Because every cell in his body has the capacity to become anything else his body needs, wounds that would typically cripple or even kill normal Shinobi would be nothing more than a slight inconvenience for him. Vision :Tamotsu's unique physiology affords him impeccable vision that far surpasses that of normal Shinobi and , breaching into the realms of beings. He refers to it as the Heaven of Clear Perception (善見天, Zenkenten). At will, Tamotsu can alter his perception to perceive things beyond what normal eyes are capable of. This allows him to see the entire , , and even the . By merely concentrating, he is capable of and . He can easily alter his , allowing him to make a moment as short as a second seem like an eternity. Such mastery over this skill grants him such high-caliber analytical insight that when combined with his high octane intelligence, he gains intuitive aptitude, allowing him determine exactly how an object works and functions from a mere glance. Similar to the Byakugan, Tamotsu can even expand his field of vision beyond its typical 120° of vision, affording him a grater range of view, up to 360°, with no blind spot. He can also enhance his vision to see obstacles such as and see into and through the human body. He is also noted of being able to see on the atomic scale. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a wielder of the Shihōmyaku, Tamotsu has truly gargantuan reserves of potent chakra, stated by to dwarf the chakra of both his halves combined, and described as "powerul and ridged" by his sensei, Akimitsu Dōjin. Having trained him personally for years on end as part of Team Akimitsu, Akimitsu has theorized that Tamotsu could fight endlessly due to the innate self-sustaining functions of his bloodline, having displayed the ability to even alter the amount of chakra his body could produce at a given moment. Tamotsu makes extensive use of such gargantuan amounts of chakra for several of his techniques. Tamotsu's lineage grants him extraordinary physicality rivaling that of several class Shinobi. His physical prowess great enough that he can keep pace with Akimitsu Dōjin, a master of the , well known throughout the Land of Sages as a master of taijutsu. Intelligence Kekkei Genkai Being born into two different clans with powerful bloodlines, Tamotsu was fortunate enough to inherit them both, the bodily Shihōmyaku and the environmental Totsujoihen. Utilizing both of them in combat makes him both a force of man and a force of nature. Shihōmyaku Totsujoihen Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Tamotsu is skilled in the use of various . His affinity is . Space-Time Ninjutsu Kuninotokotachi is a powerful space-time ninjutsu created by Tamotsu and utilized through his Shihomyaku kekkei genkai. It allows him to generate and deplete space at will, and progress and revert targets through time. He can use the technique to not only move objects and targets instantly, but change their state and condition, and move them forward and backwards through time. When moving himself back in time, the world itself is reset, with only Tamotsu remembering what occurred. By moving himself forward in time, he can become intangible as well as cast techniques where opponents will be at a given moment, allowing him to attack target's at their most vulnerable moment. Through the progression of past events, and regression of future events, into the present, Tamotsu can weaponize history itself and utilizing the events of techniques and abilities of others in battle as if they were his own. Having studied history on the Akashic Plane, he can make any event in time as a weapon, whether it be from the past, present or future. By using his chakra upon the event, he can make use of the technique on himself or in a manner that he can personally control. He can access Kuninotokotachi's Dimension, which was created by his left eye. This space is an empty, endless realm. Tamotsu is known to store weapons and tools here for use in and out of combat. Individuals he isolates to this space remain trapped her, anchored to the dimension and unable to escape until he forcibly removes them. It is noted of being impossible to synchronize to. He can also access Kuninotokotachi's Pocket, which was created by his right eye. Within this space, everything is within except Tamotsu, conserving their energy and condition for as long as they remain within the space, unless he himself acts upon them. Anything that comes into contact with his body can be brought into this space at will, allowing him to both defend himself and instantly set up a counter-attack. He can also release anything stored within it at a moment's notice from any area of the body. By merely coming into contact with an object or target, he can cause them to act as an entrace or exist to his spaces, and just as easily close them off. Due to his extreme chakra reserves and the ability to generate chakra at will, Tamotsu can make extraordinary use of the technique without its usual drawbacks. Senjutsu Taijutsu Whole Body Fist Catastrophism Fist Bukijutsu Tamotsu has displayed extraordinary skill in utilizing weaponry, having become extraordinarily proficient with them since his late teens. Having witnessed the Truth-Seeking Ball in use, Tamotsu went on to create a bukijutsu of his own, capable of fulfilling his needs at a given moment. The Amenooshikorowake is this weapon. By merely crafting the technique from his own chakra, Tamotsu can create custom weapon tailored to his will and needs. This allows him to adapt to any technique, ability or opponent he may face, giving him a potential upperhand. He can even imbue his other techniques into the weapon itself to enhanced the weapon and change its effects. Multiple weapons can be crafted simultaneously and controlled remotely for a variety of needs. This include swords, spears, kunai blades, shields, halberds, knives, chains, armor, and explosives, among other types of weapons, whether they be from the past, present or future. Similar to the Truth-Seeking Ball, the weapon itself is real and immune to . At any given moment Tamotsu can retrieve the weapon, regardless of its location, even if it resides within different space. Through the Transcription Seal: Amenooshikorewake, Tamotsu can activate the technique autonomously should a circumstance arise or a condition be met, without manual need beforehand. Such circumstances including someone attacking him from a blind spot, and targets and attacks being imperceptible. Role Plays *My Brother's Keeper, Part 1 Trivia *"Tamotsu Yoshiyuki" means "Original-Far-Lasting Protector". *The "Superior Manifested Body" is one of two types of manifested body, the physical form in which a Buddha appears in order to save the people. Category:Princeharris1993